1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to boat docking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved boat docking post wherein the same is arranged to accommodate water fluctuation relative to an associated boat member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Docking systems of various types, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,453 and 4,940,021 are available in the prior art relative to the docking of boats. The instant invention provides for the ease of mounting and securement of a docking post that accommodates rising and lowering tides relative to the post and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.